That Girl
by Miss Hyuuga
Summary: Sakura just broke up with Kiba. Sasuke has returned to Konoha from Suna, after 9 years and joins Konoha High. Ino tries to matchmake Sasuke and Sakura, will she be successful?


Hey so this my first SasuSaku, Sasuke is a little OOC but I like it like that. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura. Look who's here." Ino whispered to her best friend while pointing towards the classroom door.

"Oh… I don't care anymore, how many times must I tell you, it is over!" Sakura whispered back to her, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But it's not over for him. He still loves you and is in denial. Oh crap, here comes Iruka sensei. Chat later." Ino uttered before she faced the front of the class.

Kiba, who was now Sakura ex, walked past and gave a faint smile. Sakura felt bad, but the break up was necessary. They had been dating since the sixth grade, but during those four years, Kiba had changed tremendously. He became too aggressive and possessive, which had turned her terribly off. She had moved on almost immediately, but still cared for him as a friend. On the other hand, Kiba refused to believe it was over and begged her for another chance, promising that he would change for the better. Sakura really wanted to believe him this time, but still refused to budge since he always made false promises.

"Good morning, class 10B. Today we have a new student joining us." Iruka sensei said as he had gotten the class's attention. "He is originally from Konoha, but move to Suna with his parents at the age of seven, due to work factors. Class, this is Uchiha Sasuke, please be nice to him, especially you, Naruto."

"Sasuke, welcome to Konoha High. Hope you enjoy the rest of your school life here, and make many new friends." Iruka sensei said softly to Sasuke as if he was a small child.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke had said.

"Ooh, Sakura, isn't that new boy a cutie?" Ino babbled away.

"Yeah, he is okay." Sakura murmured as she noticed Kiba staring at her.

It was soon break time. Everyone sprinted out the door, into passage, on their way to the cafeteria. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Lee all sat together at one table when it was break time even though Neji, Tenten and Lee were one year older than the rest. Kiba, who used to sit with them, had now moved to the weird group, which consisted of Chouji, Shino and Sai. They were nice guys, but they all acted strangely.

"Hey, isn't that the new boy?" Shikamaru lazily asked his girlfriend, Ino.

"Oh yeah, it is him. Sakura, why don't you call him to join us?" Ino said to Sakura who began eating her chicken salad.

"Why me? Let Naruto do it. Naruto call that boy to join us." Sakura told Naruto who looked away from his girlfriend, Hinata, to see who was calling him.

"Okay. Hey you… Uhm Saki. No, Sasku. No it's Sasuke." He mumbled to himself. "Hey, Sasuke. Come join us over here." Naruto shouted as he waved towards Sasuke.

After Sasuke sat down, everyone introduced themselves to him and he did the same. The boys immediately clicked with him, since they all liked the same X-Box games and all watched the same sports. However, during all of this, Sakura noticed Ino developing a crush on him.

"Ino-pig, what the hell do you think you are doing? I saw how you were looking at Sasuke. You have a boyfriend already, and you both are happy. What you are doing is not right." Sakura whispered to her best friend in an angry tone.

"It's not like I am cheating on Shika or anything. I am just admiring Sasuke from far. And why are you getting jealous? You like him, don't you?" Ino stated with a smile.

"N-no I don't. H-how could you think like that?" she stuttered as she blushed. Sakura hated stuttering, it made her sound like Hinata when she was young.

"Ooh, you so like him!" Ino whispered back. "I can see it in you eyes. I know you too well Billboard-brow, you can't lie to me."

"I so don't. Believe what you wana." Sakura uttered and looked the opposite way.

"Hey, guys. We have decided to have a small party by my house tomorrow night. You all are coming, okay?" Naruto announced to the rest of the gang.

"Sure." Everyone said together and soon left for class.

"Wow, nice decorations, Hinata. I like it." Sakura said as she entered Naruto's apartment.

"Thanks, it was all Naruto's idea. I just helped him set it up." Hinata replied.

"Who knew Naruto could actually be this creative." Sakura murmured to her self.

"Great, now that everyone is here, let's play a game." Naruto shouted with joy.

"What game?" Ino asked with excitement.

"Spin the bottle. But, remember, no naughty things. We are underage." Naruto said wisely.

"Yeah, yeah" someone said from the back.

The first one to spin was Naruto, since it was his idea. Unfortunately, it has stopped by Neji.

"Neji…" Naruto uttered with a sly smile and looked at Tenten. "I dare you to kiss Tenten on the lips."

Everyone's eyes widened. They all knew that Tenten had feelings for Neji, but they weren't sure if Neji had feelings for her.

"That's a stupid dare. I refuse." Neji stated calmly, while crushing Tenten's heart.

"You have to do it. You don't want to know what will happen to you if you don't do it. How about this, you can kiss her in the kitchen. But Hinata has to be there to make sure you do it." Naruto said.

Reluctantly, Neji agreed. The three of them went into the kitchen and Neji and Tenten looked at each other. Tenten and Neji both closed their eyes and with a sigh, Neji leaned down. When their lips met, sparks flew wildly. A chill ran down Neji's spine and he unknowingly deepened the kiss. Tenten's heart skipped a beat when Neji did that. After a few moments, Hinata interrupted them with a cough in order to get their attention. They immediately separated from each other and began to head back to the others.

"Wow that surely took very long. I'm glad, you had fun." Ino said as they returned.

Neji and Tenten said nothing and just sat down with a flustered face.

"Okay Hinata, your turn to spin." Naruto said.

This time it landed on Lee.

"Lee, I dare you to… sing a love song to Shikamaru" Hinata said with a giggle.

"To me?" Shikamaru asked with shock.

"Yes, now start, sing with youthfulness." Tenten replied sarcastically, trying to act normal.

"Okay, here goes. Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell—why is everyone laughing at me?" Lee asked as everyone was rolling on the floor, holding their stomach for dear life.

"Did you see the look on Shikamaru's face? It was damn funny!" Sakura cried as she tried to stop laughing.

"Okay guys, let's move on. Ino it is your turn." Hinata said.

"Here goes." She said. It landed on Sasuke, who had been quiet the entire time.

"Okay, Sasuke. I dare you to kiss Sakura, but here's the catch, you must do it for two minutes without stopping." Ino simply uttered.

"What?!" Sakura said with disbelief as her eyes widened. "Ino don't do this. You are my best friend." Sakura whispered to her.

"Just go with the flow. Now do it." She said as she gestured for Sasuke to come over.

Butterflies soared wildly in her tummy as Sasuke sat down in front of her. Her face was red like a tomato. Rumour has it that Sasuke loves tomatoes.

"Let's just get done with." Sakura whispered to him. Ino sure knew how to embarrass her.

'The strange thing was that Sasuke never objected. He never uttered a word the entire evening and now here he is, ready to kiss me.' She thought to herself.

Soon their lips met and both their eyes closed. It was amazing.

'His lips are so soft, and he is such a good kisser. This feels sooo good.' Sakura's mind had just shut down.

"Err-erm." Ino cleared her throat. "It's been more than two minutes and you guys just carried on."

"Uhm, sorry about that." Sasuke whispered to Sakura as he went back to his seat. Sakura just sat there, speechless, thinking 'wow'.

The next day everything went on as per normal. Naruto and Sasuke were very close now and hanged out together most of the time.

"Damn it! I forgot my textbook at home. I was studying and I forgot to put in my bag." Sakura cursed as she looked in her bag.

"Now you are doomed my friend." Ino said as she faced the front as Kakashi entered the class.

"Shut it, Ino. I am still upset with you for that stunt you pulled yesterday." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Sakura, since you are chatting away, why don't you read the opening paragraph on page 134 for us, please." Kakashi said as he noted the disruption in his class.

"Err… uhm… I don't have my textbook here, sensei. Gomen." Sakura said while looking down.

"What? How could you be so irresponsible and forget your Bio textbook-" Kakashi started but was interrupted by someone.

"Actually, it's my fault. Sakura forget she had borrowed me her textbook. I am sorry for the misunderstanding." Sasuke butted in. Both of them looked at him, astonished.

"Oh I see. Get back to work." Kakashi said as he sat down at his desk.

"Thanks for saving me. I really appreciate it." Sakura said shyly.

"Sure. Now you just have to share with me, and please don't forget your book tomorrow." Sasuke said dryly as she sat down next to him.

"Don't worry; I learnt my lesson the hard way." Sakura said with a smile.

Since then, Sakura joined Naruto and Sasukes' group. They would do many things together. They would go shopping, help each other with their homework and they always covered up for each other. During all of this, Sakura developed feelings for Sasuke but never told him. She was scared it would ruin their friendship. She then thought of the kiss. Only two weeks have passed by since it happened. She was certain that he felt something since the kiss had a mutual feeling.

Later that day Sakura went shopping with him. A girl in the same grade as them, saw them and came over to say hello.

"Hey, Sakura, long time no see." Kin said.

"Hey, Kin. Yeah, I agree." She replied as Sasuke walked up to her.

"Ooh, Sakura I see you got a boyfriend, hey?" Kin said as she winked.

"Oh, no. We're not dating." Sakura said quickly.

"Well, not yet." Sasuke interrupted, which caught her off guard and left her speechless.

The next few days Sakura avoided him. She truly believed he was joking. Sure, they spoke about many things and got along well, but he couldn't be serious about liking her. It just wasn't possible.

"Psst, Sakura. Quickly before Anko sensei turns around." Sasuke whispered from behind her. When she turned around, he gave her a small folded piece of paper.

'Sakura,

Meet me at the bridge by the lake at 3pm. It is important.

Sasuke.'

Sakura frowned at the note and wondered what he wanted he wanted to talk about.

Sakura arrived there 5 minutes before the time. As she waited for him, she leaned over the top of the bridge and looked down as the flowing water.

"Hey, you early." Sasuke said as she jumped from the shock.

"Hey, yeah. So what did you wana talk about?" she asked.

"Straight to the point, hey? Okay. I won't beat about the bush. Sakura, normally there are many girls after me and I never pay attention to them. However, one girl has caught my eye. I really like her and I want to her know how I feel about her." he said with a slight smile.

"Okay I see, that's great." Sakura said in happy voice, trying to hide her disappointment. "So, who is she?" she finally asked.

"She is a special girl, a close friend of mine. Her name is Sakura." He said as he grabbed her into a firm, warm hug.

Sakura was stunned. Sasuke really had feelings for her.

"Sakura, I really like you... Will you be my girlfriend, please?" he asked after he pulled away from the hug, with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Yes, I will Sasuke." She said as she hugged him again.

"See I told you that they would get together." Ino cried from behind a bush.

"I'm glad they are, they look cute together, don't you agree, Neji?" Tenten whispered to her boyfriend.

"Hn" was all that he replied with.

"Guys, we should go celebrate now. Let us go to Ichiraku's. The first round is on me." Yelled Naruto, as he dragged Hinata along with him.

"Oh man, this is too troublesome for me. Do I have to go with?" moaned Shikamaru.

"Yes, you do. Now let's go!" Ino shouted as she pulled him along by his ponytail.

* * *

Hope you liked it...

Please review :)


End file.
